Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: SouMako One Shots
by Ms Mejiro
Summary: As of late Makoto has been unwilling to take the next step in furthering his relationship with Sousuke, but what will happen when Makoto can no longer resist his carnal pleasures. Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)


Makoto

It had been two years since Sousuke and Mako began dating and one year since Mako had reluctantly agreed to move in with Sousuke. While they continued their same lovey dovey relationship, Mako sometimes had trouble keeping up with Sousuke, especially when it came to his constant demands.

"We've been going out for two years Makoto, don't you think it's reasonable for us to continue onto the next stage?" Sousuke's voice exclaimed in the back of Mako's head.

"Yes, but I just don't think that I'm ready to take the next step yet Yamazaki-kun." Mako replied calmly, attempting not to escalate the past situation further.

"Well then will you ever be!? We've been living together for a year but you still won't call me by my first name, so when exactly do you think you'll be ready to have sex!" recalling the memory, Makoto could still feel the heat as the blood rushed to his face. They had since then made up, but a void seemed to have opened up between them, one that could only be filled by carnal pleasure.

Letting his mind wander, he wondered if it would really be so bad to give his body over to Sousuke. In the worst case scenario he would end up with sore hips and a tear in his anus, but at the very best… Clapping his hands to his face, Makoto shook his head vigorously trying to expel the thought from his mind. Sousuke's warm hands running over his entire body, massaging his most sensitive parts while his tongue ran teasingly over his nipple. Flicking it, biting it, pulling at it…

"Makoto, what are you doing?" Opening his eyes, Mako saw Sousuke standing before him, mouth open wide in shock at the scene before him. Looking down, he blushed taking notice of his wandering hands and bulging crotch.

"It's… um…" Mako stuttered as his mind tried to piece together the situation, "Nothing! I wasn't doing anything, absolutely nothing at all!" At his nervous tone, a smirk appeared across Sousuke's face.

"Is that so?" The teasing tone of his voice made Makoto pale as the blood rushed from his face to another part of his body. It was coming, Sousuke was going to make a move. Squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation, he held his breath as he felt Sousuke draw nearer. Slightly, oh so slightly, he felt his hot breath by his ear. A slight whimper escaped Makoto's lips when Sousuke's hand touched his thigh, gently stroking the inside. "Then I'll let you take care of it alone." He breathed, withdrawing to the kitchen area.

Opening his eyes in surprise, Makoto stared at Sousuke's back as he disappeared into the kitchen. _On his own?_ Did he really just tell him to take care of his erection "alone"? How could he just- but he cut himself off there. This was what he had wanted all along, to be left alone, to not be pressured into having sex when he wasn't ready, so why did he feel so disappointed?

Sousuke

Sousuke sighed as he exited the train and began his trek home. It had been a week since he had walked in on Makoto touching himself and he'd spent the entire time since ignoring him. Well, ignoring probably wasn't the right word, more like avoiding him. While the sight of Makoto in ecstasy while fondling his hard tiny nipples was tempting, it made Sousuke's attempt at avoiding sex much harder. Just looking at his boyfriend's innocent face summoned images of it flushed pink from pleasure or covered in white… white…

 _No, I have to stop thinking this way or else Makoto will hate me,_ he thought as he dialed in the code for their shared apartment. He would just have to endure until- Sousuke's jaw dropped as his eyes settled upon his lover wearing nothing but a lacy thong, collar, and cat ears.

"Nyaaaa."

Makoto

He could feel his cheeks burn bright red as the cat sound escaped his mouth. A slight breeze from the open door chilled his skin, hardening his nipples and making him ever more aware of his exposed ass, and shoved deep within it a cat tail.

"Ma- Makoto, what are you doing? It's freezing cold!" Sousuke exclaimed, still stupefied by his boyfriend's tantalizing appearance. His eyes seemed to brush over the lacy thong which barely covered Makoto's front, the tip of his member sticking out over the top.

"I've been waiting all night for you to get home you know, Sousuke." Makoto purred, sliding his hands beneath the white lace. Looking into his eyes, he could see as the hunger that had long been hidden within Sousuke began to blossom. Stepping in until he was leaning on him, the racily clad cat boy looked up into his lover's eyes and began to stroke himself, moaning with pleasure as he imagined being caressed all over. "Ah, Sousuke. Sousuke! Ah, nah, ahhh!"

Sousuke

He had reached his limit. Bending down, Sousuke deeply kissed his little cat boyfriend, sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth. "Oh you naughty, naughty, boy." He whispered, "it's almost like you _want_ to have sex." Slowly he made his way downward, kissing Mako's ears, jawline, neck, nipples stomach, and finally his crotch. The white lace underwear had become soaked so much so that they had become see through, revealing everything underneath. "I can't believe you're already this wet, and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Sousuke chided as a mischievous grin crossed his face.

Makoto's moans reverberated in his head as he took him in his mouth, licking and sucking as his hands slowly began to grope his smooth ass. But as his fingers neared his lover's opening, he felt something large and plastic stretching the tight hole.

"Oh my, and what do we have here?" He asked as he pulled the sex toy out of his lover's ass. "Is this… an anal plug?" Where had he gotten his hands on this?

"Nyaa! I thought that… since it's our first time I might need some preparation…" Blood rushed to his cock at the thought of Makoto putting in the anal plug all on his own, stretching himself with his fingers.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to give your anal virginity to a sex toy?" At this point he could barely hold himself back. It was almost as if he could feel his member calling out for Makoto's sweet, sweet ass.

"No! I thought that… well I… this doesn't count because it's not you…" Hearing these words, Sousuke could hold himself in no longer. Kissing him like his life depended on it, he pulled his lover in closer until their rock hard members touched, sending a chill of pleasure down both their spines. Finally, they were going to become one in both body and soul.

His fingers desperately searched for Mako's opening, stretching it wide open when they found it before plunging them knuckle deep. "Sousuke," Makoto whimpered, "the bed."

Makoto

All that registered in his mind were panting breaths, a dull aching in his stomach, and unimaginable pleasure as Sousuke drove his thick member deeper into him. It had been absolutely humiliating, seducing Sousuke, but if it meant this kind of pleasure then Makoto was willing to do whatever it took, even if it meant putting an anal vibrator in his own ass.

"Ah, Sousuke. Ah, harder, harder!" He panted, barely even conscious of what he was saying, all he knew was that he wanted his lover and he wanted him bad. "Ah, wait! Sousuke, I'm going to cum, I'm cumming!"

Sousuke

He shivered, his vision going blank as he drew Makoto closer, shooting into his deepest parts. Sousuke withdrew his cock and watched as Makoto's gaping anus convulsed, pushing out a thick white liquid similar to that sprinkled across his abdomen.

"I love you Makoto."


End file.
